For Erebor
by xsenshijoou
Summary: Bellona is a female Warrior who helps Thorins company reclaim erebor. I had messages asking me to turn the drabble ' grumpy dwarf' into a story, so im gonna try! Old account i had to delete - beornismybae


A/N: I talked my mom into watching the hobbit trilogy with me. She doesn't like long movies, so we break each one in half so she will watch it with me . While we were watching Desolation of Smaug, she looked at Dwalin and was like "I guess that's grumpy the dwarf." That made me think of calling Dwalin "Mr. grumpy" under my breath. I told my sis (piper) and she was like "Imagine his and the others reaction."

Here you go, Enjoy!

setting: Bag-end. When the dwarves show up at Bilbo's house.

*Update!

This was on my old account that I had to delete for personal reasons (beornismybae). This is my new account, my username was still available so i'm sticking with it. Thanks for understanding

I fixed some mistakes in this while I was at it. So here is the fixed re-uploaded version. Before I had to delete my account I had messages asking to turn it into a story, so i'm going to do that. The first drabble was a reader insert, but for easier writing im just going to make a female - warrior character. Bellona - " to fight" / 6'2'' muscle, brown hair. Mens race.

So "grumpy dwarf" is going to be chapter one!

~J

Gandalf the wizard had asked her to come to the Shire to join a very important mission. He would not tell her all the details but just said to be prepared for a long journey. When she finally reached the Shire she got all kinds of looks from the residents as she passed by the hobbit holes. It was night time and Gandalf said the door would have a special mark on it. Finally, she saw a little blue light with a rune marking.

"This must be the place." Bellona said to herself as she bent down and knocked on the door.

A hobbit opened the door and already looked aggravated and was about to tell her something to the effect he did not want her there. The hobbit looked up and realized 'she' was human and quite large for a woman of the race of men. Before Bilbo could say anything Bellona spoke up.

"Hello. Gandalf sent me. Are you Mr. Baggins of Bag-end? Is Gandalf the Grey here yet?"

Bilbo looked stunned for a moment more. "Hello, yes I'm Bilbo. Gandalf came in about 5 minutes ago. He is with the others."

"Ok, that's great then! May I come in?" she crouched down to her knees to fit in the doorway.

"y-yes?" he said as he stepped aside, almost questioning his-self.

Bellona crawled inside and tried to stand up only to still stoop her back so her head did not bump the ceiling. She felt embarrassed for crawling into the hobbit's home.

"Eh, I'm sorry I had to enter like that. You do have a nice home. My name is Bellona. " She looked down to Bilbo with a smile.

"Bilbo Baggins." he returned the smile and Bellona nodded her head in agreement.

She heard talking coming from another room and followed it.

"Who's this?" Said a dwarf who was filling his mouth with food. She noticed he had tattoos and not as much hair as the others.

"Ah miss Bellona! There you are! I'm so glad you could make it!" Gandalf smiled at her as she entered the kitchen almost bowing in half to make it through the home.

"Gandalf! I'm glad to see you have made it as well! " Bellona waved to him and made her way to the corner of the kitchen where she sat down. She looked around the room and noticed most of the occupants were dwarves. Other than that there was only a hobbit and a wizard. An odd little group.

"Please have a seat with us Miss Ballona! My name is Balin." the eldest looking dwarf called to her.

"Thank you Balin." She smiled at Balin as she accepted his invitation and sat on the lower end of the table beside the youngest looking dwarf.

"My name is Ori. That is Nori and Dori. Over there is Fili, Kili, Oin and Gloin. Then there is Bifur, Bombur and Bofur and finally Dwalin" He said happily as he pointed to each.

"Why am I the last to be called?" Dwalin asked as he sloppily drank some ale.

"No, disrespect master Dwalin, I was just telling miss Ballona who everyone was." Ori blushed.

Dwalin responded with a grunt at Ori as he continued to eat everything in sight, but she noticed he wasn't as bad as the other dwarf at the other end of the table, Bombur. Bellona bent down to whisper to Ori.

"Is he always like this? He shouldn't be called Dwalin. Where I come from we would call him Grumpy the dwarf."

Ori went red and began to chuckle as the others got quiet for a moment then the whole room burst with laughter. Even Oin had heard the remark with his hearing horn and began to laugh. Gandalf had taken a blow of his pipe, but his eyes told her that he thought it was funny.

"What did you call me Girl!?" Dwalin stopped eating and looked at her with dead serious eyes.

"Nothing. Nothing at all." Bellona began to laugh and put her hand to her mouth to stifle it. Soon She could not control it because Dwalin's look became more serious and grouchy.

"Oh my goodness… You are Grumpy the Dwarf." she said aloud in-between stifled giggles.

Dwalin's hands gripped the table as everyone could not stop laughing.

"Well then Bellona, What does that make you?" Dwalin shouted in short temper.

She tried to calm down from the laughing and looked around the table.

"Well, I'm in the midst of a ton of dwarves… I guess that makes me Snow White." she looked at dwalin with a sarcastic smirk.

The other dwarves laughed, winked and nudged each other.

Ori looked to Balin not getting the joke. Balin whispered to Ori that it was a human fairy tale.

Dwalin still looked somewhat begrudged but had a small twinkle to his eyes that Bellona caught and quickly looked down. Dwalin noticed and had a small smirk on his lips.

Suddenly there was a loud, menacing knock at the door and the whole room became morbidly quiet.

"He's here." Gandalf said.

"Oh no… don't tell me I have to deal with two grumpy dwarves on this quest." She said to brighten the mood some.

There were a few more giggles and laughs as Bilbo let Thorin in, but the laughter quickly went away again.

"Yep. Two grumpy dwarves. Any other surprises I should know about Gandalf?" Bellona looked up at him.

"It's going to be a long journey. You don't want me to spoil it for you, do you?" He winked over to her.

"You and your adventures master Gandalf." Bellona shook her head as Gandalf went to welcome Thorin.

"Miss Bellona, don't mind my brother, we need all the laughter we can get. This is going to be a long and hard journey." Balin smiled at you.

"Forgive me, if I ever "by accident" call your brother Mr. Grumpy again." she smiled back at Balin.

"No Apologies needed Bellona" He winked at her approvingly.

The last dwarf came into the kitchen and sat down as Gandalf introduced him to Bilbo and Bellona.

" This is Thorin Oakenshield." Gandalf patted thorin's back as they both were seated.

" I got lost… twice." Thorin proclaimed.

" So were supposed to follow you?" Bellona looked at Thorin.

" And who are you? Didn't you have a hard time finding this place?" Thorin began to drink some ale.

" Just a little, but can't anyone in middle earth find the shire?" Bellona began to nibble on a biscuit.

"You still didn't tell me who you are." Thorin said smugly.

" Bellona. I'm a warrior from the race of men. Gandalf sent for me." She stared at Thorin as she aggressively took a bite of cheese.

" Gandalf? Why did you send for her? A woman in the midst of these men?" Thorin stared blankly at gandalf.

" We need her. She is one of the best warriors in middle earth. She is very skilled at killing orcs, which we will probably encounter. Trust me on this Thorin." Gandalf said and began smoking on his pipe.

Thorin just looked at gandalf and silently agreed.

" And this would be our burglar? He looks more like a grocer." Thorin turned his attention on Bilbo.

"You are a rude one." Bellona smugly said to Thorin.

"This one is going to be a handful." Nori said with bright and amused eyes. Bellona just looked across and smiled to him.

" So Gandalf. Why are we here? I know it has something to do with Thorin and following him." Bellona asked Gandalf. She picked up that Thorin was the leader from the conversations of the dwarves.

" We are going to reclaim erebor." he said pointly.

"Ah. So we will be in for a long journey. Ok, sounds fun, I'm in. I've already had a long journey just getting here. If you don't mind mr, Bilbo, will you show me where I may sleep?" Bellona said as she covered her mouth as she yawned.

Bilbo got up and layed a blanket and pillow near the fireplace in his living room.

" Will you be needing anything else?" Bilbo asked her as he scrambled to make sure she was in comfort.

" No, everything is fine. Thankyou so much for your hospitality Bilbo. Goodnight." She said as her eyes were soon closed and she rolled over to the cozy fire.

"Goodnight Bellona." Bilbo smiled as he watched her fall asleep peacefully before leaving the room. He was quickly brought out of the calm when he was handed a contract.

" Incineration?!" Bilbo exclaimed.

"Aye, It will melt the flesh right off your bones!" Bofur taunted back as Gandalf gave him this pleading look to stop.

"Nope." Bilbo said as he fainted.

Bilbo came to and was sitting in his armchair. He drank some tea to calm down as he processed all that was going on. It had been a very eventful evening.


End file.
